


There's An Abandoned Croft house On Harris

by Brendan_Rendering



Series: My Original Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brendan_Rendering/pseuds/Brendan_Rendering
Summary: An original poem
Series: My Original Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174160





	There's An Abandoned Croft house On Harris

Every now and then   
I'm reminded of a memory  
Taken back to a place  
Far away, long ago

There's an abandoned croft house on Harris

The stale smell of the old thatch  
The quiet in this forgotten place  
Devoid of people now, only us  
I remember the tension,  
The anticipation, expectation  
Everything leading up to this

There's an abandoned croft house on Harris

Vaguely wondering who lived here  
The lives they led, through the generations  
No clues left to who they were  
Or why they left this sanctuary  
Lost to time now, ghosts of the past,   
Memories hang suspended in time

There's an abandoned croft house on Harris

A place of contradiction, juxtapositions  
Ancient culture and modern ideas  
Fighting for their place here  
There was love in this emptiness

There's an abandoned croft house on Harris

A moment, lost to time,   
Verdant even now, despite the years  
Recalled in another time, another world  
Drawing a smile in the small hours, in the quiet dark  
A life now changed drastically from those days  
Some things are unimaginable on the mainland

There's an abandoned croft house on Harris

In this town there are sprawling housing estates  
Creeping steadily across the landscape  
Towering buildings blocking out the sun  
Endlessly rolling by the bus window  
As I make my way to an office job  
No quiet corners here in which to steal a moment

But my heart's still in the Hebrides

In an abandoned croft house on Harris


End file.
